


Bliss in Despair

by AzureGigacyber



Category: RWBY
Genre: Despair, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Gen, Kidnapping, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 04:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13356906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: During the creation of Remnant there had been an omnipotent energy source used during creation. It can grant godly power if given the right circumstances and as such was hidden within the Arc bloodline for generations to come until it fully recharged.This 'Divine Essence' has just awoken inside of Jaune Arc during the Breach in Vale. Now having caught Salem and Cinder's attention he is taken and forced to copulate against his will with the vile woman Cinder Fall in the aims of bestowing said power.





	1. Bliss in Despair

 

**Bliss in despair**

Chapter One-Cinder’s prized Arc

By Azure

  


Within the universe on the world of Remnant, back during it’s humblest beginnings that were before the arrival of Grimm, before the birth of the Faunus, before all life in general, there had been the two Gods; the Brothers Grimm. One was the God of Light and life, the other was the God of Darkness and death, at some point resentment arose from the Dark God at his brother’s life giving abilities of creation, Thus he instigated conflict with him, created the Grimm as a result and sought to destroy all his creation. However, after a near ceaseless conflict between the two they eventually put aside their differences and worked together creating humankind to inherit Remnant. This was accomplished using not only their own godly power but a third element of great omnipotence simply known as ‘Divine Essence’.

It had been used to birth the humans,the Faunus, and all other lifeforms into into creation, but after the deed had been done both the Brothers Light and Dark vanished from the realm of their created world, unbeknownst to both of them the essence itself carried on by attaching itself to a host. It was an omnipotent ether, capable of bestowing great power if drawn upon a certain way, but to continue on it had become catalyzed within the genes of a particularly fertile bloodline belonging to a clan of humans that were the Arc lineage.

The essence was still merely a soft sputtering ember at first but as time went on by so too did it grow in strength, slowly growing back to its former glory during each generation.

Many centuries later the Divine Essence is about to reach full maturity and blossom in power again, and it just so happens that the Arc family member who inherited it is none other than the spirited and humble teenage boy Jaune Arc.

Unfortunately, this event wouldn’t go unnoticed by a certain pale skinned witch with eyes for humanity’s extinction….

 

Within the Kingdom of Vale…

 

Here in the middle of the city Grimm were running amok and causing chaos and panic after the large crash that was the breach occurred earlier that day. It was due to the courtesy of a runaway train rigged with explosives that opened up a passage for them, and such a feat had been orchestrated by Salem’s advance agent Cinder Fall and her! Everywhere there were Beowolves, Ursai, and Creeps roving about trying to attack the civilians while Nevermores roamed the sky and Deathstalkers crawled the ground.

But the day wasn't lost to these soulless monsters just yet. In the middle of the chaos were the huntsmen students elite cleaving through the horde of monsters, from Teams CFVY to RWBY, they were there on the battleground slicing and shooting up various beasts of Grimm like it were going out of style!

One huntsman student by the name of Jaune Arc, just happened to be a part of it as he now faced a large Ursa Major alone.

“Hooo boy, you’re a pretty big one,huh.” Jaune chuckled nervously before taking a deep breath and shouting out a valiant warcry as he slashed at the beast before it could attack!!

!!

A multitude of well aimed sword swipes and hard slashes were delivered with precision in a flurry to the beast! Jaune ended the assault by cleaving its head off its shoulders after causing enough damage to its body, the end result was a large dark headless carcass falling backward and dissipating behind him.

When it was over Jaune let out a deep breath of relief and swelled up with pride after having kill a major Grimm like that unaided by his partner or friends.

“Hehe, what do you know. Maybe I have what it takes after all. Thank you, Pyrrha.” He voiced proudly under his breath when a sudden pulse of energy erupted within his body causing him to crumble to one knee.

!!

A powerful otherworldly energy burst into bright flames inside his body, within his very soul, which caused his aura to appear and glow brightly.

“Nnggh! Hooah! What’s going on?!” Jaune asked himself in ragged breath while clutching his chest. His aura swelled up brightly, much to his confusion.

‘It’ awoke to full maturity now.

When his bodily glow died down Jaune was left wondering if that wasn’t just his aura acting strange after such an exciting fight. When he no longer felt any pain or pressure he got up to his feet looking bewildered and confused before shrugging.

“Huh, that was weird. No idea what that was so I better ask Pyrrha about it later, right now it’s time to fight!” Jaune shrugged then pumped his arm out excitedly as he rushed back into the fray of Grimm versus Hunters.

‘Maybe it was just an aura surge or something, right?’ Jaune thought optimistically as he bashed his shield into a Beowulf's skull!

 

Somewhere far away in the twisted appearing Grimmlands….

 

Salem’s face shot open in utter surprise when she felt ‘that’ stir all the way from here. The dark robed witch stood up from her throne and strode over to a window looking out into the dark skies recalling the sensation she picked up from Vale.

“That feeling….I’ve not sensed it since ancient times. Could it really be…?! Has it finally matured back to its original strength?” She asked herself when she called up her Seer Grimm.

The hovering tentacle-laden orb floated over to her, Salem hovered her hands over the surface and concentrated hard while shutting her eyes.

In the darkness there was the golden flicker of cosmic omnipotent energy bursting to life, once she opened her eyes the Seer Grimm’s surface reflected a visual of one rather unassuming blonde huntsman student slashing left and right at Creeps leaping at him.

“That symbol….this boy is an Arc, then that means….the Divine Essence truly has materialized for the first time since the era of creation!” Salem said astounded as she let go of the Seer Grimm.

The paled skinned witch of darkness was shuddering in excitement at the golden opportunity in front of her, it was such a find that she didn’t even need Cinder to carry out her plans. No, she wouldn’t even need the Maidens either.

“This changes everything.” She shuddered in awe with a devious smile stretching her face. “The power of the Gods themselves….all from that one Arc boy. I must get Watts to contact Cinder, she and all her lackeys following the current plan will need to be called off for the time being.”

‘Relics, Maidens, Ozpin, all worthless in the face of that element the boy possesses. From what I recall, the best and most efficient means to coax some of that power out for harvesting is to engage directly in sexual intercourse. intimacy. Acts like that would be the most effective, all we must do is kidnap the boy and whore him out to all our female allies. Immortality and godlike power are guaranteed provided we do that with him regularly, we could all gain power equivalent to the Gods of Dark and Light themselves!’ Salem  thought out feeling giddy at the prospect.

Salem then looked back at the visual within the Seer Grimm’s surface showing Jaune sitting and laughing about comfortably with his Teammates after the Grimm were expunged.

“We have a far more important asset to acquire.”

\---

Within Vale….

 

Standing in a small secret huddle Cinder Fall, dressed in her usual red slitted dress, preened in small triumph after she and her team aided the students in purging the Grimm.

“Well I think everything went perfectly well.” She said preening proudly. “We may have derailed from the original script a bit, but we still achieved the desired result.”

“Those stupid kids really made a mess of everything.” Emerald added looking mildly concerned and somewhat frustrated at best.

“And a lot of Faunus didn’t make it out of those tunnels.Think the White Fang are still going to listen to us?” Mercury added with his arms crossed.

“They won’t.” A fourth voice interrupted and there walking into their little circle was Adam Taurus. “But they’ll listen to me.” He reaffirmed.

Cinder nodded in acknowledgment when she felt a vibration coming from her thigh holster. Leaning down to pull out the source her hand gripped her personal black scroll in hand and brought it up. The second she read who it was from she narrowed her eyes in huff and scowled.

“What could he possibly want at this time?” She muttered bitterly and clicked ‘accept’ before bringing it to her ear.

“What do you want, dear Watts?” She asked in false sweetness, much to the exchanged looks of bewilderment between Emerald and Mercury. Adam simply crossed his arms and waited.

“Always a pleasure to hear your lovely voice, Cinder. It’s always full of malice and envy, tsk tsk.” Watts’s voice buzzed from the other line.

“Get on with it.” Cinder coldly said back.

“Well, taking your lack of grace aside I have come with urgent news from the Mistress herself. There’s been a change of plans, our Queen informs you to abort the plans for attacking Vale, forget about it entirely.”

Cinder clenched her hand angrily with a spark of flaming energy flickering out her golden eyes, much to shock and slight fear of the other three nearby.

“You want me to what?! I’ve already come this far after so much meticulous work! Why would I even entertain that notion!?” She yelled softly back into the scroll. Hearing Watts chuckle derisively at her she began to think it was a sick joke until Salem’s voice came on.

“Cinder.” Salem’s voice buzzed calmly causing Cinder to calm down and tense up in fear of her master.

“Yes, Mistress?”

“What Watts is saying is true, we have a far more valuable target within our reach. One that renders this scheme to attack Vale during the Vytal Festival utterly worthless.” She began and Cinder felt utterly stunned after hearing it. “Allow me to explain.”

Seconds later….

“And that is why you must bring this boy,Jaune Arc, back with you to our home. Capture him in secret so his friends and teammates won’t notice. Watts is currently crafting a replicate android in his place with a perfectly identical appearance so as not to draw attention to his absence. This automaton will act like him, look like him, and even generate artificial aura along with the added benefit of being very strong and capable compared to the original. Your only task now is to simply kidnap the young man and come back with him, everything else is irrelevant. Even laying waste to Beacon and taking the remaining Maiden power.”

Cinder was thrown, after all her planning and arduous work she’d been doing to commence this attack she was now being told it was ‘worthless’ in the face of this ‘Divine Essence’ that was mentioned. Secretly Cinder felt exhilarated at the opportunity; to obtain godly power and immortality just by fucking this one meager huntsmen student who happened to be the inheritor of a now awakened cosmic source! Suddenly having all her efforts go to waste didn’t seem so bad now.

Cinder cast a look over at an impatient looking Adam Taurus, who stood awaiting her next move and how to relay the next course of action to his White Fang army. She grimaced when remembering how he wanted bloodshed and chaos to befall Beacon academy, mulling over on killing him she wondered how to break the news to Taurus.

“I will carry it out whenever you’re ready, my Queen. Does Watts have that replicate ready yet by chance?” Cinder asked looking back at the scroll.

“As a matter of fact he does, the data you stole from the CCT tower as well as Ironwood’s scroll proved most beneficial. He’ll send it over tonight, so be ready to take the boy. Knock him out if you have to, just do not kill him.” Salem’s voice buzzed until she hung up.

Cinder shut it, barely able to stifle the smile creeping up on her face, and turned back to Adam.

“There’s been a change of plans and your crew will just have to hold off on your attack for a little while.” Cinder addressed sparking irritation in Taurus as he looked ready to lash out at her.

“Why?! It’d better be a good reason!” Adam snarled.

Cinder ignited a sphere of fierce flames in her right hand threateningly, getting Adam to back down a little as a result.

“Oh it is, it really is. Once we’ve taken care of this very important something you’re gonna want to think twice before wanting to attack me.” Cinder stated with her eyes aglow with intense fiery energy. Adam fully calmed himself at this point and scowled in defeat.

“Oh relax, Adam. There’ll be a point when we’ll continue on course, but for now the plan is suspended indefinitely.” Cinder then looked across at the unsuspecting Jaune Arc walking alongside his teammates as his friends in Team RWBY having a laugh as they head back to Beacon.

“We have an extremely valuable asset to acquire.” Cinder concluded licking her lips and feeling around her collarbone.

\---

 

Beacon Academy, during nighttime…

 

Casually and calmly sashaying over to Team JNPR’s dorm room, Cinder Fall arrived at the front door and unlocked it using a small device given to her by Watts.

It clicked open and she pushed into the room quietly with Emerald nearby ready to use her semblance on whoever might be awake at the time. Fortunately for them Team JNPR were heavy sleepers.

“There he is.” Cinder cooed quietly and excitedly as she beckoned a third individual standing in the hallway to enter.

In came ‘Jaune Arc’, the android duplicate created by Watts and reinforced with dark magic by Salem. From head to toe he matched every aspect of the original; from appearance to personality, to even generating aura from within a synthetic body that Pyrrha Nikos polarity could not affect in any way. You could hardly tell him apart from the original unless you cut him open and looked inside. Cinder pulled off the covers and saw that Jaune was wearing a rabbit themed hoodie with his jeans on during sleep. It was fairly obvious he collapsed without changing into his pajamas after coming back from the Grimm purge in Vale earlier today.

Emerald stifled a laugh after she saw that. “What a dork.”

Cinder walked up stealthily and injected a sleeping drug into Jaune’s neck keeping him unconscious for the time being. She backed away signaling Mercury to come in and pick him up before lugging him over his shoulder disgruntled as the fake Jaune removed his clothing and changed into the onesie after picking it up from the floor.

The android took his place in bed pretending to fall asleep

Cinder gave Mercury and Emerald the signal and all three of them quietly left the room with the prize in hand.

Eventually, thanks to Watt’s hacking device she had in her mind, they were able to leave Beacon undetected and unnoticed as they boarded a Bullhead to take off somewhere very far away.

On the ship itself Cinder laid the prized ‘cow’ down on the floor smiling gleefully for she was eager to coax Divine Essence out of him and into her body granting her the power she so desperately craved, and with it fear and respect.

\----

Hours later….

 

“Mmmh? Ooohh, I feel like I got body slammed by ten Ursa at the same time.” Jaune groggily spoke as he stumbled awake only to find that his arms didn’t move.

!

“Huh?” He blinked fully awake now and saw, to his shock, that he was inside some lavish dark themed bedroom with his limbs somehow bound by strange looking tendrils coming from above.The scenery was rather strange and somewhat nightmarish, all around him were dark colors and what he assumed to be gothic themed detail.

“W-what’s going on?! Yang? If this is another Prank War I already told Nora I wasn’t interested, I even bribed her with my semester share of pancakes!” Jaune called out looking around slowly realizing that this was far too elaborate to be a hoax. He looked to his arms noticing in fright that his limbs were being restrained by a Grimm like floating orb hovering above in the ceiling keeping his arms and legs spread out. The coiled hold it had over them was too tight to even wriggle but not too enough to cut off feeling.

“Hey!! What’s the big idea?!” Jaune shouted out struggling to keep his growing fear in check.

It was just then a dark womanly voice soothingly spoke.

“No need to shout, young Arc.”

Jaune turned his head to the source and saw, to his growing horror, the form of Salem casually walking over to his bedside. Jaune gulped nervously when taking in her nightmarish appearance and found his words drown out in his throat as she continued.

“I can smell the fear on you, you know. But I don’t blame you; you awoke in a very different place bound and restrained to this bed here and have now taken in my appearance. It’s only natural, but you will get used to it soon enough.”

Jaune quirked an eyebrow. “What do you mean by that?”

This time Salem smiled widely in a manner that just exemplified impure intentions.

“I mean that your stay will be permanent here. Welcome to my humble abode, Jaune Arc. I am Salem.”

!!

Jaune was now fully panicked at this point.

“W-Why? Is it because our sides are enemies?” He asked still somewhat unnerved by her appearance.

“Not necessarily, boy.” Salem began as she leaned down tenderly stroking the side of his face with her right hand making Jaune wretch a bit in fright at her ghastly white skin.

“You are here because you are the inheritor to a very sacred, very powerful element of godly energy not seen since creation. That makes you special, congratulations.” Salem purred smugly as she drew back her hand and stood back up. Jaune looked completely lost by her answer, which prompted her to continue. “Just so we’re clear; you possess something I intend to harvest or rather ‘milk’ you for. It is a very special energy that can grant immortality and godlike power to any who engage in….sexual intimacy with you. You should feel lucky.”

!!

Jaune’s cheeks were now blushing at the prospect but he was still mainly mortified of the position he was in. Chancing it he looked back into Salem’s red eyes mustering up any sense of defiance he had.

“I can’t stay here! Not like this! What about my friends, my family?! My life?!” He cried out feeling the anguish and disparity of his reality sink in.

Salem simply chuckled in a soft sadistic manner.

“All irrelevant, Jaune. You will never see any of them again, your stay will be permanent, but know that I intend to make it a rather pleasant one. You must be healthy, in a sound state of mind, and always stimulated in arousal so we could all engage in sexual intercourse with you and draw out that power you harness. It is quite ironic that you yourself cannot channel it despite it granting you ageless immortality, you’ll look young forever while you’re here satisfying our needs. Take solace in that.” Salem finished and leaned down planting a soft kiss on his forehead as soft warm tears streamed down his cheeks.

She casually walked away leaving him to wallow in his hopelessness for about a few seconds when somebody else entered the room and shut the door behind her.

“Awww, don’t fret now. I promise what’ll come next will be the most enjoyable experience of your young life.” A softer yet equally malicious woman’s voice spoke out causing Jaune to open his eyes and see Cinder Fall standing at the foot of his bed with a hand on her hips.

Jaune felt his attention focus on her solely for the fact that she was beautiful,with her dark silky hair draping down her side, her tight-fitting red dress hugging her body nicely with cleavage seductively showing alongside smooth long legs dripping out her side. She was stunning, but the smug face she wore told him she was more twisted than she appeared.

“Why are you crying, boy? You should be elated that I’m the one about to make you a man.” Her voice purred as she walked up to his beside draping her hands seductively along his chest then downward cupping his bulge. Her fingers squeezed and palpated the area following a soft giddy chuckle from her as she pulled herself off.

Jaune said nothing for he didn't want to admit that he got aroused after she started touching him.

“Now then….let’s begin. I, for one, cannot wait to drain some of that Divine Essence out from your body and into mine.” Cinder said with a silky seductive voice as she took her spot back where Jaune’s eyes could see her completely.

Cinder Fall undressed herself before him, both taking pride in his reaction and enjoying that he was focused solely on her as her red dress came down. If Jaune were trying to move his restrained limbs then it wasn’t showing, for he found himself transfixed on the woman’s voluptuous perfectly shaped body. Cinder was beautiful in all manner of femininity, despite having a dark sadistic personality inside, but Jaune wanted to look away and not give her the satisfaction. He couldn’t and the erection forming his pants proved so.

Cinder had a curvaceous form with perfectly firm and sizeable D-cup breasts bouncing tantalizingly with perfect pink nipples. Her thighs were smooth, long, and elegant like the rest of her body and her mound was nigh hairless save for a fire shaped patch of lustrous raven hair. Her feet were flawless and well manicured with toenails painted red and Jaune was getting a good look at all of it as she sashayed up to his prone form and stepped onto the bed so she could stand over him.

‘She’s grinning like she won the lottery or something.’ He thought venomously as he looked up into Cinder’s smug face. Despite her beauty, which was amplified by her beautiful dark hair draping over a side of her face, Jaune was greatly annoyed by her arrogance.

“Well look at what we have here.” She teased with a silky voice as she lifted her root foot and nudged the bulge within his pants. “It seems as though your body appreciates my beauty more than you yourself do. It’s good thing I only need that and not your consent, Jaune Arc.”

She then tugged on the zipper with her toes pulling it down to reveal his thick twelve-inch member popping out fully erect. Cinder’s amber eyes blinked in pleasant surprise as she marveled at his length, much to Jaune’s embarrassment, and licked her lips seductively as she descended upon him with her face securely at his cock. Her breath tickled his skin as her hands soothingly roamed around his groin for a bit before settling on gently gripping his base. Jaune let out a soft mewl in reaction after feeling her soft hands on him.

“Let’s get you warmed up then, boy. The closer you get to blissful release the sooner I receive your divine essence inside my body. And I intend to wring you dry, at least you’ll feel complete and utter bliss during your stay here, even if you’ll be used as a power source. So take comfort in that.” Cinder cooed as she aimed his cockhead around her lips, pressing it to them as though she were putting on lipstick. Jaune pleasurably whimpered softly in his throat as she continued. Cinder kept at it for a few more seconds until finally she engulfed half of his cock completely into her mouth.

!

Jaune winced as his eyes shot open after feeling the brand new sensation of a woman swallowing some of his cock! He won’t deny that it felt incredible, given that she just started, but in the back of his mind he didn’t want to do this against his will with an obvious sociopath.

‘Hnngh! Dammit! It feels so….good! I can’t stop myself from enjoying it!’ Jaune grimaced in thought as Cinder sealed her red lips securely around the middle of his shaft while her tongue dabbled around the rest of his penis inside her throat.

To Jaune it felt like a spongy moist pocket of flesh he had stuck his dick into, but Cinder took it further with her expertise and made him wince pleasurably at every little move he made.

‘Hmmm, my my, so he was very innocent until this point. This’ll be even more fun.’ Cinder thought suddenly bobbing her head up and down on the amount of dick inside her throat making Jaune wordlessly moan with mouth agape.

She kept her hands securely gripping the hilt of his shaft to gingerly pump him while slowly bobbing her head up and down on the delicious sausage inside her mouth. Cinder’s suctions were strong and had Jaune softly panting as she gingerly sucked his dick with grace creating audible sucking sounds for Jaune to hear. With each passing second he clenched his fingers in his hands wishing he didn’t enjoy this as much as his body did, unfortunately his body betrayed him to Cinder’s ministrations.

“Mmmmmhh!!” She moaned within her throat as she pumped her hands over the base of his shaft, stroking him tenderly at an even faster pace making Jaune moan while suspended. She liked this; the feeling of her victim’s helplessness while she worked her magic, it was certainly a benefit to her that he was as large as he was.

“Aaaahh….oooohhh…!!” Jaune lowly howled in sensation as Cinder intensified her suctions with an increase in pace!

She decided to go further and remove her hands from his shaft freeing up the remaining seven inches for her to take. She secretly marveled at his length and felt the better he had this during the process. Closing her eyes and preparing herself she retained her gag reflex and parted her mouth wide before slamming her head all the way into his lap!

!!

“Hhhaaaa!!!!” Jaune howled out blissfully once he felt the slick spongy passage of Cinder’s throat take in all fourteen inches of his length!! Jaune tossed his head left and right trying not to enjoy it but the sensation was intense!

The Seer Grimm binding his limbs raised him up a little so that he appeared like he standing upright despite being suspended by tentacles.

Cinder took this opportunity to start hammering her face back and forth with incessant motion! Repeatedly taking in all of length inside her throat where her tongue coiled and lathered around it as it pumped into her mouth!

Jaune craned his head back and felt his body buck its hips repeatedly against Cinder’s face on reflex, the Fire Witch didn’t mind in the least and instead simply pursed her lips tighter allowing harder suction on his penis! To Jaune it was mind-rending nirvana he had never felt before, he started moaning loudly as his body writhed helplessly in the air suspended by the tendrils.

Cinder looked up from down below piercing his flustered face with her blazing golden eyes, she felt proud of herself and eagerly awaited for his release, which she felt was coming soon. Thus, she pushed herself to cushion her throat even tighter and suck even harder! Like taking one long deliberately slow lick of a popsicle, Cinder slowly pulled her head back from his navel making Jaune feel every bit of her lips suckling his length!

Jaune suddenly tensed up and tossed his head back when bucking his hips forward starting to cum inside her mouth!

‘This is it!!’ Cinder thought excitedly when she heard him tense up and felt him jerk his body forward against his face!

!!

One thick blast of semen erupted out of his cock and splashed into Cinder’s mouth, the instant it did she felt a strange overwhelming surge of power course through her body!

‘Yes! This is really it!’ She thought in glee as another blast of sperm came out, and another and another until it felt like a firehose spewing cum down her thirsty throat! Cinder took to swallowing all of it down in loud gulps, secretly enjoying the taste as she did so! ‘The taste even! It’s like ambrosia from the Gods themselves! This is perfect!!’

Jaune continued cumming for near a minute until he felt his appendage soften to a finish inside her mouth. Once Cinder felt him end his orgasm she slowly withdrew her head to the crown and removed it from her mouth with a loud wet plop. Jaune managed to crane his head forward to see Cinder peering up at him smugly with a wide open mouth pooled with cum, she quickly closed it and made one last big gulp swallowing it all down.

“Aah, tastes like heaven.” She sighed tastily after reopening her clean mouth and getting up to her feet.

Jaune felt his erection stir back to life and twitch steadily back to hardness, something Cinder delighted to see once she got a look at him. She looked back to her hands feeling her aura glow brightly as a piece of newfound power swelled within her, she then turned her head back to Jaune with a very ready face. She certainly wasn’t done with him yet, if anything she was far from it.

“You’re quite the splendor, boy. Having you this large certainly is a benefit, plus with you possessing the Divine Essence within you your body may have night limitless stamina as well as immortality.” Cinder cooed after closing him and affectionately touching her hands along his face.

“Y-Yeah, S-Salem said something like that.” Jaune mentioned as she reached downstairs cupping his bloated nuts with one hand and stroking his now re-hardened length with the other.

“It is quite ironic, isn’t it? Having that precious element inside you and yet you cannot even use it for yourself. It can only be coaxed out via sexual intercourse, something I’m very eager to continue with you.” She purred chuckling as Jaune’s kicked puppy expression.

She then did something unexpected and pulled him up by placing her left hand underneath his crotch and lifting him up! Cinder called off the Seer Grimm in it’s restraint of the boy and held Jaune up with one hand.

“Whoa whoa! Easy!” Jaune said batting his arms as he was held up in the air.

Cinder’s eyes were wide wonder as she tested her enhanced strength on him, normally she couldn’t have done this before he drained some of the essence into herself.

‘Speaking of which.’ She thought and craned her head down to his dick with her head held an angle. Her lips pulled his dick upward as she inserted it into the inside of her mouth sucking him off to get him ready!

“Who ho ho oah! Aaaahhh….!” Jaune moaned in bliss as soon as she did that yet still didn’t want to fall off from her raised hand. He relished yet regretted the effect the woman’s mouth had on his body as she cushioned her lips in moist splendor during her suction of half his length. Jaune could even hear the sucking noises from where he was at.

Unbeknownst to him Cinder got to work pulling off his pants and boxers using her other arm. His shoes had been off since he arrived.

Cinder noticed he was too wrapped up in whatever pleasure she provided as she held up and decided it was time already for the main course.

!!

Jaune felt her hand pull out from underneath him causing him to fall for a microsecond until Cinder’s left hand came back and grabbed him by the neck pushing him against the wall!

“H-hey!!” He let out but was silenced from protest by her lips brushing against his. Jaune felt tension leave his body immediately after being caught off guard by it, he felt Cinder’s warm mouth part his lips and deliver a tongue inside.

Jaune was speechless and aroused by what was happening to him, although he was still somewhat irritated that his first kiss was stolen by a rather vile woman about to rape him. Nonetheless he simply allowed Cinder to continue tonguing the inside of his mouth for the minute and a half it went on.

“Muaaah...there now. Got into the moment a bit although I mainly did that to shut you up in the more appealing way.” Cinder said leering into his face with half lidded eyes bridled with lust. She withdrew herself back a bit while keeping him in a one-handed chokehold against the wall and parted her legs a bit showing Jaune her mound dripping with excitement.

He gulped nervously with his member standing up twitching in readiness.

“H-hey aren’t you gonna let me down to do this?” He asked in confusion, instead Cinder simply smirked at him and brought herself closer.

“No, we’re doing it like this. I’ve read that this position is often used predominantly by men, I thought this might be a nice change of pace instead. I’ll take you around the world like this, after all….” Cinder purred and drew her face close to his eliciting a scarlet blush in Jaune’s cheeks. “....you’re not the dominant one in this affair. I am.”

!

With that Cinder pressed her snatch against the bulbous head of his dick causing a growl of soft pleasure to arise from within her throat. She then pushed herself all the way onto him wrapping her pussy around his meat and constricting it snugly within its spongy moist walls! The sinister woman had taken all of his length to the hilt, the second she felt the tickle of his pubic hair against her navel she tilted her head back letting out a greatly relieving moan.

“Oooooh yes!! It has been far too long! Mmmm!” Cinder cooed now tenderly pushing her hips against Jaune’s body then drawing them back ever so slightly to do it all over again!

Jaune grit his teeth resisting the urge to cum right then, to him it was pleasurable agony having his member snug tight inside her cunt. He had only ever daydreamed about this sort of thing, typically with someone more preferable like a sexy cosplayer or Weiss. He felt a sting of bitterness and sorrow well up within him that his first time was robbed by this woman who only cared enough just to grab power. Nonetheless he found his body reacting the typical way of his hips bucking gently back into hers!

Still hating the chokehold she had him in, Jaune raised his head back closing his eyes as wave upon wave of carnal bliss flooded his senses. Cinder was tight, amazingly so, and she made sure to tighten her vaginal muscles on his length each time she went back down making him that much closer to losing it. His fingers clenched and scraped up against the wall surface behind him as she pulled and pushed her pussy onto his length!

Back and forth she went, pressing her hips up against his body as it was pinned against the wall. Cinder was the dominant one in this and she made sure he knew it, but she wasn’t going to needlessly scar or torment him. Just fuck him, and so far it had bore fruit. Not only was sex with Jaune addictive but the power of the Divine Essence that ebbed into her during orgasm was incredible. She could do things she couldn’t do before even if she were Full Maiden. In the back of Cinder’s depraved mind she wondered how far she could take this and little of this magical ambrosia that was Jaune’s mystical essence she should bother sharing with others.

Her hips picked up speed! Cinder was now feverishly humping him against the wall while he was held up, like a horny animal she continued rutting onto him savoring the deep filling sensation his long dick was giving her. She closed her eyes with her mouth agape wordlessly moaning in hot breaths as she raised her hips to the edge of his dick and slam them all the way back down filling her up with fourteen inches of Arc cock! Jaune had breached her cervix the first time around and had now prodding the inner walls of her very womb. The feeling of his dick head pressing against those sensitive places had Cinder very close to cumming!

“Yes!! Fill me with all you have, boy! I’ll make sure you feel this every day of your life! Hoohhh!!” Cinder howled out arching her back as she continued furiously grinding herself onto his body!

Jaune secretly despaired at her words while his mouth was busy letting out heated moans of arousal. His mind was too focused on the constricting spongy sensation of Cinder’s pussy repeatedly swallowing his meat! Again and again it came down on him and his body couldn’t help but ebb closer to release. Unfortunately for him his stamina and sexual energy reserves were abundant thanks to his ‘curse’ and Cinder was eager to ride him all night if need be.

!!!

After countless minutes had passed Cinder felt her orgasm happen as she slammed her body all the way down onto his long meaty dick before squeezing down on him! Jaune grimaced as he felt the tight convulsions of her pussy push him over the edge leading to him letting out a loud moan as his member throbbed with pulsating action! He was cumming!!

Cinder’s eyes went wide when she felt the first thick blast of his semen erupt into her womb!! Suddenly her body lit up with her aura shining brightly as overwhelming power coursed through her veins, more and more by second! Another blast followed then a whole cascade of sperm blasted directly into her body giving her absolute bliss along with godlike power!!

She felt her pussy continue in cumming for about a minute more when her climax finally ceased, she looked to Jaune who had just relaxed his body in sexual relief signaling his finish too! Cinder then let him down and threw him to the bed before taking the time to marvel at her shining body bristling with energy and power!

Her face was elated beyond belief for she felt as though she could topple anyone or anything in her way! Being the ‘classy’ lady she was Cinder tilted her head back and started laughing in triumph while her body glistened in golden energy.

“Marvelous! Absolutely marvelous!” Cinder preened as she examined her body. She then turned to see Jaune laying back on the bed eyeing her in growing worry and horror. She quickly snapped her fingers calling down the Seer Grimm to bind his arms legs as she sashayed over to him before straddling his hips again. Cinder cradled his chin in her fingers as the bodily glow died down, the overwhelming power she obtained was still inside her and at her command. Such a fact overjoyed her as she leaned down and kissed Jaune on the lips in one-sided affection.

Jaund didn’t kiss back, he couldn’t because he knew he was just a means to her and her master. Regardless, Cinder pried apart his lips to lather around her tongue inside, thoroughly cleaning him out and leaving no trace of his oral cavity untouched by her.

‘This is my life now, isn’t it?’ Jaune thought feeling depressed and heartbroken when he heard the door to his chamber open revealing the pale skinned witch known as Salem.

“My my you seem to be having fun. I gather it was a success?” Salem asked knowingly as Cinder pulled off of Jaune’s lips to engage her with a smug smile.

“Oh it was, it really was, Mistress.” Cinder got up off of his waist to walk over closer to Salem. “Behold.”

Her body lit up like a star as her skin shone in pristine glowing energy that made her appear like a goddess. Her hair floated majestically and her eyes shone like beacons of bursting light. Salem marveled at it with a pleased face and waved her down to deactivate her lightshow. Cinder did as such and returned to ‘normal’

“Well then….” Salem began and turned her head to Jaune as she started undoing the top of her dark robe about to get naked for her turn with him. Jaune was feeling horrified now as he saw more skin showing around her chest until something completely unexpected happened instead.

!!

An intense shockwave of power sent the pale skinned witch into the other wall away from the bed!! The Witch named Salem was unharmed for the most part, but now gazing furiously at Cinder who had her right hand outstretched showing that she was the one that did it.

“Cinder….” Salem began with cold unbridled fury in her voice and eyes glowing red. “....care to explain yourself?”

Cinder flashed her a smug grin and answered.

“Certainly, with this power and with my new and most precious ‘pet’ right there, I don’t believe I have to obey you nor anyone else any longer. I have powers beyond even you, even Ozpin, and the added benefit of immortality now. I’ve always said what I wanted was power and to be feared, now I have all that in spades.” Cinder explained.

Salem narrowed her eyes and calmed herself down. “So….do you seek to kill me then? To perhaps usurp the role of ‘Queen’, Cinder? In hindsight I should’ve expected this from you and gone first myself, but then again I believed I was being kind in giving you what you most desired.”

Cinder chuckled. “I wouldn’t dare dream of killing you, my former master. I wouldn’t be where I’m at today if not for your guidance and support throughout the years, all I want is simply your job or rather your position as Grimm Queen. That is it, you may indulge in the boy so long as you only get immortality and that marvelous boon of enhanced physical power, but that’s as far as it goes. No one else will be as powerful as I am, I’ll make sure of it.”

Reluctantly Salem accepted her terms with a nod and Cinder powered down. Jaune was looking at both of them,really and truly afraid for his future at this point now that one sinister woman had power to blow away the other with ease. He became even more unnerved when both women turned to look at him like a prized cattle ready for milking.

“If you wish, Mistress, you can have your allotted time with him now.” Cinder offered to the side. Salem shook her head.

“Perhaps later, right now I’m in need of some alleviation first after having my throne usurped from me. Besides, I can see you’re still literally quivering to hop back onto him and ride the boy out of consciousness.” Salem noted and Cinder nodded in confirmation.

“If you insist,mistress. He will not be going anywhere anyway. Send Emerald up here next, I want her to have her turn and a taste of intoxicating power.” Cinder said as Salem nodded and left the large room closing the door behind her. ‘Besides…I want to break it into him that he’s mine and only mine.’

Cinder resisted the urge to make an overly gleeful face at him as she walks closer to his bed, the Seer Grimm had him securely bound as he laid sprawled on its surface scowling helplessly as she drew near.

“So….you got what you wanted, right? Don’t need me after everyone else is ‘taken care of’, do you?” Jaune weakly asked while his aura rejuvenated his body with more sexual energy as well as re-hardening his phallus. Something Cinder happily witnessed as she sat on the side of the bed and cradled his chin in her hand.

“If it wasn’t already clear, Jaune.” She began mentioning his name in a sickeningly sweet tone. “I have you here forever, you will be taken care of and thus take care of our needs in turn. Not only are you providing an immeasurably valuable service but you also a much welcome stress relief for all of us in this line of work.”

‘Not to mention the mere taste and feel of you is astoundingly addictive! I cannot get enough! No, you will be here at my side forever! There’ll be nowhere inside this castle that you will go without my supervision! You belong to me and only me, boy!!’ Cinder voiced in thought and maintained her nonchalant facade while she smiled down at him with half-lidded eyes.

Jaune sighed and averted his eyes unable to answer her.

“Attaboy, you finally get it. Now….” Cinder trailed off when she got up onto the bed to hover herself over his erectile length. “....we continue where we left off. I intend to do this many more times whenever I want by the way.”

Jaune said nothing and flinched when feeling the familiar moist suction of Cinder’s vagina slide down his shaft taking him deep! He inwardly moaned when feeling it again and the fiery woman wasted no time in swaying her hips back and forth!

Cinder’s face was ablaze with ecstasy and unbridled lust as she rocked her hips energetically along his body!

“Ooooh yes!! Hhaaa!!” She moaned out loud as she arched her back a bit while having her hands behind her head as her body swayed wildly on his cock! Jaune simply grit his teeth trying not to give in to the bodily pleasure she was giving him, but ultimately succumbing to it and letting out a deep guttural moan of elation.

Cinder’s tight pussy squeezed his length at will during each motion as she rocked herself harder on his waist causing the bed to start creaking! Jaune could hear and really feel the fervent smacks of flesh that was Cinder’s body slam onto his waist, he tried not to enjoy the smooth warm flesh of the woman’s thighs and buttocks squeezing against his thighs as she peppered him with bounces.

Just then Cinder leaned downward pressing both her hands against his shoulders so she could steady herself in slamming her ass down on him even harder!! And boy did it amplify the effect, again and again her buttocks clapped down onto his legs with her cunt clenching his length for release!

Cinder tilted her head back with a shrill moan of utter bliss as she dug her nails into his shoulders! Repeatedly and incessantly she slammed back and forth into his length while her firm sizable breasts dangled in his face tempting Jaune to suck on one of them. When she noticed the particular placement Cinder decided to ‘treat’ him by drawing one of her hands back so she could press her breasts into his face!

!!

Jaune muffled in protest feeling smothered by her tits until Cinder managed to pry his mouth open so that she could press one into it! Jaune was now forcibly being breastfed by her while she rocked and rutted into his meat! Nearly half an hour into this Jaune involuntarily nibbled down on her nipple the same moment she slammed her hips down into his waist one last time! This had sent Cinder into a fit of moans and ragged breaths!  

She tilted her head back a bit and arched her body as Jaune felt the sudden convulsions of her pussy once more constricting down upon his cock!! She was cumming!

She howled out in bliss and squeezed her pussy muscles hard on Jaune’s cock pulling him into the same union of bliss by forcing him to cum as well!

“Nnnngh!!” Jaune grit his teeth and strained his face when the juicy muscle spasms of Cinder Fall’s moist tight cunt sent him into overload. He let out a sharp moan as his hips bucked sporadically upwards into her body cumming alongside her!!

!!

Thick splashes of spunk flooded into Cinder’s womb filling it up almost instantly!! This sensation came with the usual dose of intoxicating ambrosia that pushed Cinder over the edge again and again! She held her cheeks in blissful wonder as Jaune pumped more and more baby batter into her depths!

Cinder moaned orgasmically as he kept on cumming, her body lit up in golden glow once again causing a stir of overwhelming sensations to flood her senses! Cinder couldn’t get enough of this and likely she would never have enough of it. She would keep Jaune around her side forever and ever whether he liked it or not!

A few minutes into post-coital bliss Jaune softened up inside her velvet pocket as Cinder slumped panting raggedly with a satisfied smile on her face. Jaune too was breathing really hard, despite all of this being done against his will he couldn’t deny that he physically ‘enjoyed’ the act. Just when he thought he could rest, his aura performed the usual function of self-rejuvenation causing his stamina to return refreshing his body and re-solidifying his penis.

!

“Hmm! It’s up agaaaiin.” Cinder musically said when she felt Jaune’s member harden inside her quirm. She then playfully poked his nose while giggling mischievously, it was clear she wanted more. Jaune could only whimper softly.

‘You’ll learn to enjoy being my new pet, boy. I intend to keep you around….forever.’ She thought feeling very possessive of her prize at this moment.

Cinder basked in her newfound godly power that allowed her to dwarf even Salem, things, like taking down the kingdoms and ruling over all, are now about to be far simpler for her than just scheming and striking in secrecy. This was what she wanted; Power and respect. It was all she could ask for and it came...from...him.

She stroked his face tenderly while she chuckled darkly, Cinder roamed her hands all over his chest and body making Jaune moan softly at her touch.

“Heh, let’s continue until I’m spent or Emerald arrives, my prized source of Divine power.” Cinder cooed as she planted a light kiss on top of his lips before drawing herself back and rotating her position to where she was in reverse cowgirl.

Jaune did marvel at her perfectly supple ass being shown to him, but had little time to enjoy the view when Cinder started rowing herself back and forth on him!!

“Hhhaaa!! Oooh….!” Jaune moaned out with eyes closed as she took him for a ride. The positions she was in constricted his phallus in a more sensational way that touched all the right places, now it was being tugged to and fro inside of her juicy tight cunt!

Cinder closed her eyes and gently bit down her lower lip as her face expressed an utter state of euphoria while she rode her lover!

Again and again her body shifted at feverish pace tugging his dick back and forth inside her snatch! Jaune was moaning loudly and felt the urge to grip her buttocks were it not for the Seer Grimm’s tendrils holding them back. Cinder purred and worked her body in blissful gyrations for minutes more until she propped herself up on her feet hunching just a bit above his body.

!!

“Mmmph!! Oh yeah!! Take it ,boy! Haaah!” Cinder breathed out in exhilaration as she started slamming her rump up and down on Jaune! Her ass wriggled as it slammed hard in expedient pace onto his dick! Taking Jaune to a whole new level of forceful intimacy, he tossed and turned his head struggling not to enjoy this, but Cinder was determined to enjoy herself to her heart’s content! She gripped his knees to better steady her position and repeatedly slammed her body down in an even faster and harder pace!!

A chorus of fleshy smacks erupted between the two alongside the breathy moans coming out of Jaune and Cinder! The fire woman’s breasts bounced and jiggled along with her vibrant body, again and again she took Jaune all the way in deep inside her. Whenever his dick pushed past her cervix to poke against her womb Cinder felt even more bliss, over and over again she slammed all fourteen inches back into her cunt while squeezing her muscles down on it. Jaune felt every bit of her actions and would soon erupt once more inside her.

It was just then that a thought occurred to him during Cinder’s rampant humpings; what happens if she gets pregnant? Such a thought horrified him and motivated him enough to speak up during her fevered fucking session.

“C-Cinder…! Haaa! What happens….hoooh...if you get pregnant? I...hhuaah...came inside you plenty of times!” Jaune breathed out.

Cinder mostly ignored him and continued slamming herself down onto his length for several minutes more until she lowered her position to simply sit on top of him, softly grinding her cunt left and right in her spot.

She turned her head to the side at him and brandished him her signature smirk.

“Oh? Are you voluntarily taking responsibility for me? That’s so sweet of you, lover.” She cooed amusingly while chuckling.

Jaune simply frowned then winced when he felt Cinder twist herself around to her original cowgirl position. She then leaned her head forward pushing it up close to his startling him, Cinder grabbed the sides of his face possessively and locked her hungry amber eyes onto his now frightened face when she spoke again.

“Don’t worry about the little things, Jaune. Yes I’ve learned your name now. And I’m fairly sure Mistress told you earlier that your seed cannot get me pregnant, in fact it can’t get anyone pregnant at all for that matter!”

Jaune’s face stretched into one of remorse as she went on.

“Part of having the Divine Essence blossom inside of you includes, not only granting us sublime power, but also gifting you with immortality. Another side effect is magical sterility, I believe as soon as it reached maturity inside of you earlier your fate was sealed, Jaune. You will live forever, have sex with me forever, and most importantly of all….stay here forever.” Cinder finished leaving Jaune to internally wail in anguish at his predetermined fate. ‘I refuse to let you leave my sight, boy.’

The dark haired woman didn’t bother trying to console him and instead leaned down to cup his lips into another deep loving kiss full of tongue play

‘Ruby...Pyrrha...everyone…’ Jaune thought as Cinder continued kissing him for several minutes longer.

She eventually broke off leaving Jaune dazed with a thin saliva trail connecting from his mouth to hers. She then drew herself back and propped herself to stand on her feet and pull Jaune’s legs up with her arranging herself into a ‘Mating Press’ position.

Jaune looked to her in confusion until he saw the manic hungry face she was making as Cinder started slamming herself down as she held up his ankles!

Jaune pulled his head back and howled in pleasurable agony for this positions was where she exerted more power, more suction, and more energy into fucking him!

The fiery woman’s eyes drifted upward slightly for she was getting so very lost in possessive lust that she didn’t hear the door opening behind them. Instead she just ferociously slammed her body down into Jaune’s long hard dick! She worked her cunt on him, ground her hips squeezing and stretching around his meat like a horny bitch in heat ready to be bred! Jaune could only moan and tussle about below as Cinder continued pressing herself down onto him.

In the back of the room Emerald Sustrai watched her beloved master and secret crush rape the young lad incessantly while her body lit up in magnificent radiance!

‘So that’s the power Salem mentioned! Incredible!’ Emerald thought as she watched Cinder’s glowing form rampantly hump Jaune’s for minutes longer. The sight sparked a jolt of arousal within Emerald, she reached her hands between her thighs and started rubbing them over her mound through her clothing while watching her naked master gnash her body into the boy sidesaddle!

Such a domineering sight was an immense turn on for the thief and she could easily see herself performing the same actions as her boss and get untold power in return. It was too enticing a thought to ignore.

As minutes passed on by Emerald continued touching herself to the point she had her hand down her pants fingering her soaked pussy hole while her other hand felt up her breasts through her shirt. It was at this time that Cinder slowed her humps to a halt just before arching her back and letting out a mighty moan of ecstasy finally cumming!! Jaune chimed in with his series of grunts before letting out a hearty moan himself when cumming inside her pussy once more!

There Emerald saw it; the glow of radiant energy emanating from her master while Jaune had pumped thick bulges of semen directly into her womanhood! The mocha skinned thief bit down on her lip in wet anticipation while their climax continued going, eventually, he came down from his orgasmic rush and so too did Cinder, who now slumped her arms breathing out a sigh in a very satisfied way.

The raven haired woman blinked in surprise when finally noticing Emerald out the corner of her eye. Turning her head she saw that her protege had been in the room for some time now and was currently leaning up against the door pleasuring herself to her love making.

“Oh?I didn’t see you there, Emerald. My apologies, I got lost in the bliss of it all. It is incredible and intoxicating coaxing in this boy’s essence with intercourse. You’re welcome to try out your turn now, I believe I’m quite sated for the day, but just know that I’ll only allow you go as far as obtaining enhanced physical strength and immortality. Try going above that and acquiring the same degree of power I have and I’ll kill you. Simple as that.”

Emerald nodded and ceased her masturbatory act in order to come forward to the bed. Jaune looked up from his pillow to see the attractive green haired accomplice to Cinder start to shed her outfit bit by bit. Emerald had a ready look in her red eyes and Jaune will admit to finding her caramel skinned athletic body to be very attractive given the circumstances.

Cinder arose from his form dismounting herself from his length which had once again re-solidified. Cum was oozing out of her Cinder’s freshly fucked pussy, she quickly placed one of her hands over it to keep all of it in as she took a spot behind Emerald and aided in undressing her.

Jaune bore the sight of utter arousal that was the older woman feeling up the young girl’s lithe body as they shed her clothing. Before long Emerald was completely naked with firm C-cup breasts with puffy dark nipples and a green pubic hair patch just below her navel. She was as smooth and as lithe as he expected her to be. Now she was casually sashaying over to his restrained form and placing herself just above his waist nudging her brown buttocks up against his penis.

Cinder looked on proudly and turned around about to enter the bathroom to redress herself, but before she did the raven-haired woman poked her head out to say something else to Emerald before getting started.

“Oh and when you’re done see to it that he’s fed and re-clothed in something more lavish matching my tastes. Also, Emerald, compile me a list of devotees that are female, I believe there is a need to change the hierarchy of power around here, don’t you think?” Cinder addressed and Emerald nodded eagerly before turning her head back to engage Jaune’s lips in a forced tongue swathing lip-lock as she pulled his shaft towards her slit before driving it right in!

\---

It was a little after Emerald and several newer confidants of Cinder rose to power alongside their fiery Queen of the Grimm. Jaune had been ‘rented’ out to a pair of twins that worked a nightclub in Vale, to a petite cute girl that happened to be mute as well as a sociopath, and plenty of White Fang females looking to Cinder for leadership.

Here she sat on the throne that was once Salem’s with her cadre of female followers, all of whom were bustling with newly enhanced strength. At her side however was Jaune dressed up in a crimson tuxedo as per Cinder’s preference with a golden collar around his neck connecting to a long chain being held by Cinder’s right hand.

The proud fire witch sat cross-legged on her throne as more ‘recruits’ came in through the arching doorway of the meeting room. Two of which happened to be more Faunus, one of them being notably important in running the White Fang.

“Sienna Khan, so happy to make your acquaintance, please have a seat and we may discuss our arrangements.” Cinder stated confidently as the tanned skin Tiger Faunus cast a hungry glance towards Jaune as she sat at the table alongside Ilia.

All around the table were women and girls of various positions in power, at the head of it all was Cinder Fall holding her prized possession Jaune closeby as she begun arrangements to share him and bestow power and agelessness to any who swore loyalty to her.

Jaune had yet to give in to despair for he was working to find a way out, he hadn’t had luck so far since Cinder’s sexual cravings were nearly constant. Will things ever look up for him? Who's to say, the only thing he can do is enjoy the bliss within his despair.

**The End**

Continued….?

  
  
  
AN: This has been for 'Demonicsaint', hope you all enjoy it.  



	2. Red and Gold Rewards

  


Bliss in Despair

By Azure

  


Chapter Two- Red and Gold Rewards

 

*************

 

Previously….

Following the battle during the Breach in Vale, Jaune Arc awakened ‘something’ unnatural inside his body, what felt like a truer more enriched form of Aura from him was really something else connecting to an age like past. To Salem it was a beacon, an indicator that the god like energies the God of Light once wielded had returned in an unexpected descendant that was revealed to her as Jaune Arc. Knowing the potential of that godly aura she contacted Cinder immediately to call off the infiltration and their plans to attack Vale with the White Fang and Grimm. Feeling infuriated at her master she reluctantly obeyed and arranged to have their scientist Watts to construct a realistic Life Model Decoy of the boy himself.

Kidnapping him overnight and taking him to Salem’s castle far far away from Vale Jaune awakens to his horrific situation and learns of his true lineage from the ghastly witch herself. With aims to coax the ambrosia aura from his body, which can only be done through  sexual intercourse, Salem commanded Cinder to be the first. The alluring and power hungry woman had pressed her naked body against Jaune’s in sexual intercourse against his will and wound up earning godlike power once he came inside her body.To her it was intoxicating and overwhelming, she could rival any Maiden with her newfound strength and found engaging Jaune’s unwilling form addictive to the point of always going back for more.

To Salem’s surprise Cinder blocked her from getting her share of the ambrosia aura and revealed her betrayal by instating that she would be the one to rule from now on. Salem reluctantly and bitterly obliged so long as she received immortality, a lesser side effect of indulging in Jaune’s body. Cinder allowed it so long as she served under her with no one else claiming godlike power. To Jaune’s horror the eldritch monstrosity stripped naked and mounted him ensuing in intimate and frenzied sex all night long until receiving his plentiful gift. This continued on with Cinder renting him out to other female warriors and leaders of power such as the Malachites, Emerald, Sienna Khan, Ilia Amitola, a small legion of others. She kept her group relatively in case there were ever a power struggle, but more so she kept Jaune close by for the many hungry women that tasted his divine essence also found themselves addicted to him completely.

To further his despair Cinder revealed he would get others to share in on him as well with promises to keep him at her side for all eternity. Considering that he himself was immortal now and without any additional powers to fight back Jaune could only despair as his body endured the bliss of the villainesses bodies working all over him.

********

 

“Hoaahh! Yes! Yes! Mmmhhh!” Sienna Khan moaned loudly in a shrill cry of bliss as she humped nakedly onto Jaune’s restrained body with feverish pace.

Her tan and striped form humped and rolled energetically on him with his erection noisily plunging in and out of her tight brown cunt while he scrunched his face in resistance. He tried not to enjoy this, but his body betrayed him too many times already to the sensational bliss of a beautiful woman’s body pressing down on him.

Sienna was tight down there, her body was warm and her movements were borderline feral. She had scratched his chest multiple times with her claws whenever she reacted to another blissful orgasm. She came several times already after fucking herself on a prone unwilling Jaune. He had yet to come inside her but that was soon to change as she now squeezed her vaginal muscles around his length at will. Opening her eyes and looking at him with a predatory smile Sienna licked across her lips and leaned forward pressing her firm perky C cup breasts against his face tempting him.

Jaune didn’t want to suck on her tits while he was being raped, but found the temptation going strong as Sienna spoke up.

“Come now, boy. Feed on my breasts. I know you want to.” Sienna said with a tempting allure in her voice. She wiggled herself on his waist constricting his member tightly within the slick confines of her cunt. Jaune felt his balls begin to throb again and she smiled smugly when she felt it through her body.

“Nnnghh!” Jaune stammered shaking his head about till a pair of salmon colored hands grabbed the sides of face holding him still. He looked up to see Ilia Amitola, Salem’s ninja-like right-hand girl holding him steady with her hair down and a furtive gaze looking down on him.

“You will obey Mistress Sienna, Jaune. Cinder agreed to lend you to us for our share of power after we had signed our agreement to ally with her. Don’t be rude to Sienna Khan, otherwise you’ll regret it.” She said harshly till Sienna cupped her protege’s chin with a calming gesture while she slowly ground her hips back and forth along Jaune’s waist.

“Now now, Ilia, we don’t treat a special guest like him with such hostility. That is best saved for our enemies, right now all our blonde friend needs is a woman’s touch to set him off. He is about to burst and soon I will have immortality and a substantial amount of power, isn’t that right, Empress Fall?” Sienna siad looking back over her shoulder a smug looking Cinder leaning against the wall with eyes glowing brightly with power.

“That is correct, so don’t be rude to her, Jaune. Just give in and let out your release inside Miss Kahn here. After you take Ilia next we will let you be for the rest of the day.” Cinder explained like a mother issuing an assignment to a child.

Jaune didn’t want to help further her cause but he was doomed to obey. She had all the power in the world right now and he was just a helpless ‘cow’ used to provide her allies with even more of it. Morality aside he also couldn’t resist his bodily urges any longer and started seizing up with orgasm. Sienna smiled sexily as she felt his hips begin to buck upward into her brown body. Jaune’s member began to throb and pulsate intensely within the tight confines of her cunt, Ilia leaned down overhead and engaged his lips in an upside down lip-lock humming in pleasure and sending him off.

“Mmmmnngh!” Jaune moaned loudly with the teen girl’s mouth while her tongue wrapped around his own following a body shaking ejaculation! His body lit aglow causing the Divine Essence he naturally produces to be funneled into his semen as it surged into Sienna’s beautiful body.

“Hhhhhhh! Oh my yes! I can feel it! The overwhelming power, the immortality, I feel it all!” Sienna cried out and succumbed to her own finish causing her vaginal lips to clench wetly around Jaune’s throbbing length .

Cinder grinned widely and looked on as Jaune’s genitals pulsated and pumped thick blasts of sperm straight into the Faunus Leader’s body! Sienna shuddered as she came and clutched her nails along his chest creating scratched that healed immediately. Her body shook and shuddered in pleasure as her cunt milked the essence out of Jaune’s member while Ilia kept his mouth occupied using her tongue.

Cumming for nearly a minute and a half Jaune eventually ceased and felt his appendage go slightly flaccid inside the tiger women's body. Sienna finished cumming as well and let out a blissful sigh as she basked in the divine power gifted to her as part of her alliance with Cinder.

Jaune could only groan and whimper at his misery once Ilia’s hungry mouth lifted off of his face.

“Well, this feels splendid. I could rule the White Fang for years to come, decades even, and do away with that extremist Adam Taurus with this kind of power.” Sienna said reveling in her newfound godliness as she picked herself up off of Jaune’s prone body leaving a seeping trail of sperm oozing from her pussy. “Thank you, human. Your gift will be a boon to Faunuskind everywhere, I’ll make sure to spread the good word of you abilities and contributions to our race.”

“You’re welcome….?” Jaune let out as Sienna got off and walked over Cinder while Ilia hopped over to ready to take him in reverse cowgirl position. Her lithe petite body was attractive to Jaune’s eyes despite her somewhat hostile demeanor towards humans, she was a tomboy plain and simple with little in the way of breasts or buttocks, but Jaune found her rather attractive with her hair down.

Regardless, like all the other ones they did not care for him, just what he could give them.

Cinder noticed his hollow expression on his face and pondered a solution to keep her prized pet relatively happy while in his confinement. As she left the room with a naked Sienna Khan she thought back to the students at Beacon, namely his friends and what she can do so that he doesn’t falter in gaining arousal for her meetings of power brokering.

‘His body cannot be broken, but his spirit has been steadily sinking ever since I brought him here.’ Cinder thought as she heard Ilia fucking herself on Jaune’s length with shrill groans of pleasure. Her lightly speckled salmon colored buttocks bounced voraciously on his body as he lay tied to the bed. ‘If  he breaks completely then it’ll be impossible to get any further essence out of him, I rather not have that happen. His divine aura and his essence are heavily intoxicating, so much so that even the latter is often not needed to secure more allies. Just the addiction of having sex with him is enough to draw in more followers, but still….I need to make sure his mental health improves or else he’ll be little more than a ragdoll.’

Cinder then walked alongside Salem to the dark chamber in which the long meeting table was at. Sitting down on a seat she signed any papers Cinder offered her securing their alliance and resources to be exchanged between them. Once Ilia finished she walked out of the room with a satisfied smile on her face and a belly filled with Jaune’s sperm as he lay there panting and drifting off to sleep. Cinder closed the door and waited for Sienna Khan and Ilia to get dressed and leave before going to her former master Salem for advice.

********

“Now you worry for his spiritual well-being. I was beginning to think you wouldn’t care if he broke on you.” Salem commented coyly as she stood by one of the large windows in the meeting room.

“Well I do worry for my prized asset, what would be a wise move to implement to get his cooperation?” Cinder asked as she pondered.

“Hmm, perhaps the answer lies back in Beacon Academy, Cinder. He misses his old life, maybe you can bring some of that over here to help him keep his sanity. Like perhaps one of his female classmates to coerce into reuniting with him. Surely they’ve discovered by now that he is missing, even Watts’s androids don’t fool people for long no matter well they deceive.” Salem suggested earning a grateful yet dark smile from Cinder as she brought up her scroll to contact Emerald and Neopolitan.

“Girls, I have an assignment for you. Think you can nab two of Beacon’s strongest huntresses?” Cinder asked earning a slightly cautious nod from Emerald and a coy smirk from Neo.

“Who did you have in mind, Ma’am?” Emerald asked and her smirk widened.

“A redhead and a blonde I know you two are familiar with; Pyrrha Nikos and Yang Xiao Long.”

*************

Back at Beacon…

 

Standing in a huddle over the damaged android that had been masquerading as Jaune was Team RWBY and Pyrrha all of whom looked greatly worried and surprised by the reveal. Yang was holding up the robotic head with her right fist and kicking the body in frustration at having lost their friend without them noticing.

“Ooh, I hope he’s okay wherever he is. Jaune….” Ruby whimpered sadly alongside Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren, as Glynda and Ironwood arrived to analyze the dummy they reported.

“Incredible, such an intricate design and sophisticated appearance. Were it not for the exposed circuitry this could’ve passed as human undetected for potentially years. How did you figure out he wasn’t fully human?” Ironwood asked looking up at the girls.

“Oddly enough, he laughed at one of Yang’s incredibly bad jokes then Yang slapped him on the back hard enough to knock his head loose exposing the wiring.” Weiss answered for them. Ironwood nodded while Glynda lifted the body and the head up telekinetically and started lifting it out of the room and into the hallway.

“I promise you girls we will find out whoever’s responsible for this and track your friend down. This kind of ruse could only be capable by Atlas scientist hands, it won’t be long before we find out something from it. Just sit tight and wait until then.” Ironwood explained earning slight nods from all around as he left with Glynda.

Yang huffed in frustration as Pyrrha looked mournfully at the retreating form of her false leader, her eyes were teary and on the verge of crying till she felt Nora and Ren put a hand on each of her shoulders in support.

“We’ll find him, Pyrrha, we just have to wait to hear something from General Ironwood then we can go rescue him.” Ruby said hoping to fill Pyrrha up with determination but only received a slight nod from her as she hung her head in sadness.

“So what, we just wait here till the General does his research? Vomit boy is missing right now, we should be out there searching for him.” Yang said loudly with red eyes showing.

“But first we need intel and a direction to follow, Yang. Whoever did this covered their tracks well and I suspect it has to do with that missing team from Mistral. You know, the one with Emerald and Mercury, supposed students from Shade Academy that coincidentally went missing along with Jaune himself. I say we start with them.” Blake offered earning nods from all around in agreement.

Eventually the group split apart as it was getting late, Ruby and Weiss were searching the dorm in which they stayed thanks to Blake’s help. Yang and Pyrrha were outside the grounds looking for clues on where he may have been taken while everyone else was inside searching their own areas.

“So, when we find him are you finally going to come out and tell Loverboy you wanted to ride his ‘sword’ ever since you two met?” Yang asked with a cheeky grin as she made Pyrrha blush profusely and stammer out an answer.

“I-I don’t know what you mean, Yang! Let’s just focus on finding clues about Jaune. Surely he must have dropped something during his kidnapping, anything.” Pyrrha stammered with a red face and veered a little further to the right while Yang snickered at her.

‘So obvious, everyone saw the writing on the wall, Pyrrha. But I guess you can’t approach that avenue just yet.’ Yang thought and opened her mouth to say something till she noticed Pyrrha freezing up on the spot as she looked straight ahead at something within the darkness. “Pyrrha? What are you looking at?”

Yang then turned her face in that direction and saw Emerald Sustrai standing there with hands on her hips looking smug and cocky.

“Emerald!” Yang let out as Pyrrha said something different.

“Jaune! You’re here!” She gushed out in tears and ran ahead towards the girl thinking it was her partner.

“No! Pyrrha wait! It’s a….” Yang trailed off when she saw her most hated enemy, the cute and petite mute known as Neopolitan, casually sitting on a bench with a leg dangling crossed over the other . Yang felt her eyes burn up in red and her hair glow ablaze as she clenched her fists readying herself for a fight.

Neo whimsically giggled as she got up and casually walked over to Yang while Pyrrha ran headfirst into a trap by illusion. Both villainous girls felt their bodies glow with power and proceeded to engage in an intense fight that lasted a mere minute with the two that resulted in both Yang and Pyrrha being completely knocked out.

Standing over their unconscious bodies Neo and Emerald stood smirking as the former rubbed her left heel into Yang’s head amusedly.

“Wow, felt really good to test out these new powers. We defeated two of Beacon’s strongest in under a minute flat!” Emerald gushed excitedly as Neo nodded cutely and did a thumbs up gesture. “Alright, since apparently, you can’t talk, how about we go and load them up on the Bullhead Mercury is driving before anyone notices anything. I gotta say, it feels really good to have this power and lord it over that jerk.”

Neo nodded cutely again with a coy smirk and reached down to pick up Yang Xiao Long’s unconscious body surprising Emerald with her strength. The tan-skinned thief bent over to pick up Pyrrha and carried her off to the place where Mercury would land the floating airship.

Together they made off with the pair of warriors with smiles on their faces expectant of Cinder do ‘work her magic’ on each of them in order to be compliant.

‘I wonder how badly they’ll freak out once they see their loverboy.’ Emerald thought as the Bullhead closed and lifted off.

*************

Arriving at the castle at the end of the planet the ship landed and Cinder walked out with a handful of female White Fang Grunts and rogue bandit women to help the two girls out. Once they grabbed Pyrrha and Yang she had them brought into the dark meeting room where Cinder sat on her throne waiting for them to wake up. Slowly but surely Pyrrha started to stir awake and groggily open her eyes to the alarming sight of an unfamiliar location with Cinder ahead of her smiling confidently while filling her nails.

“Y-you! You’re the one who took him, didn’t you?!” She yelled out causing Yang to wake up and look around in a slight panic seeing Neo, Emerald, and half a dozen other women wearing White Fang outfits that she didn’t recognize.  She shared Pyrrha’s rage and eyed Cinder menacingly before chiming in.

“Yeah, what’s the big deal, bitch?! Are you also the one that caused the breach in Vale?” Yang asked and Cinder simply closed her extended fingers and flashed her eyes at the two of them before speaking.

“The answer to all of those ‘fascinating’ questions is a simple ‘yes’. Yes as in I, with the help of others, triggered the breach in Vale. You huntsmen cleaned that up in no time, didn’t you? I don’t see why you’re so angry about it. You should be angry that I kidnapped your ‘boyfriend’ and have been using him nonstop as a cow to milk for immortality and greatly enhanced powers.” Cinder revealed causing Pyrrha to pale in shock then scowl infuriatingly at her as she casually rose up from her chair and walked around them nonchalantly.

Yang was bristling with rage as well and attempted to get up to her feet and slug her but found that her limbs and arms were bound by restraints behind her.

“If you think you can keep us down with these then you have another thing coming.” She threatening feeling her semblance become fueled by her anger until Pyrrha broke out of her restraints right then and there using her polarity!

“Cinder!” Pyrrha burst out and readied her fists to strike while Cinder stood a few feet away looking unfazed and uninterested. The redhead was about to lunge at her and strike till she felt a pair of pale ghastly hands close around her head halting her movement.

Yang turned to see the unnerving form of a pale skinned monstrous looking woman with red eyes and black sclera paralyzing Pyrrha in her footsteps.

“There there now, no need to give in to anger. You will have your time with your precious Jaune, but first….” Salem cooed darkly as dark tendrils of energy came out of her hands and worked into Pyrrha’s body.

“Pyrrha! What are you doing to her!?” Yang yelled out as Salem continued.

The Champion’s eyes lowered into half-lidded stares as a curved smile started forming on her face. Pyrrha relaxed her body once Salem undid the paralyzing effect of her touch and let go of her to stand smiling coyly as though something inside her had changed.

Pyrrha turned to Salem with a dark smirk and spoke up with a tone similar to Cinder.

“Mistress...when can I see Jaune? It has been a while since we were together and I’d like our time to be special with him. You say he carries Divine Essence in his blood? Well, I want some.” Pyrrha stated darkly and put a hand on her hip showing Yang that her usual polite, wholesome nature had somehow been inverted.

“Cinder or I will escort you there and fit you with the appropriate attire to ‘spice up’ your evening with him. Trust me, he will enjoy  having your company once he sees you.” Salem answered earning an evil look from Pyrrha then turning to Yang next who then shook with fear at her appearance. “If you must know what I have done, my blonde little spitfire, then I’ll tell you.” Salem said to Yang and walked over behind her to place her hands on her head as well and channel dark energies into her soul corroding her sense of being.

“I have simply channeled my aura into her body making her sense of justice and morality become twisted along with her loyalty to Ozpin. In short, I corrupted her just like I am currently corrupting you.” Salem soothingly said as Yang felt her personality become twisted and all her thoughts twisted. She let out a couple of tears as her new mindset began dominant and thus a sadistic smirk arose on her lips as her eyes became lilac again and her body became relaxed.

‘Man, I’m glad  Cinder never had to do that to me.’ Emerald thought as Yang was let out of her restraints and rose to her feet alongside Pyrrha changed internally and permanently.

“So where’s our boytoy, Mistress? We kinda wanna see him and have a little fun with that body of his.” Yang said with a playful tone and Pyrrha nodded with her.

“Well it is quite a body indeed, the Divine Essence has shaped it to a perfect prime physique and once you get a taste you will remain addicted as well as immortal. You’ll be with your precious Jaune for as long as you want, this should hopefully lighten his mood.” Salem answered and nodded to Cinder as she walked with the two new girls to guide them somewhere to change their outfits before directing them to Jaune’s room.

‘This better help him keep his spirit up, I’d hate for my little ambrosia producing pet to be down in the dumps and not be able to produce Divine Essence. Aside from production for allies It also makes for a very downbeat lovemaking session.’ Cinder thought with eyes brimming in power as she guided her two new additions to the alliance down the hallway.

***********

Pacing around his room Jaune walked around tugging his golden collar in annoyance, he grumbled and tread in a circle resenting his situation as well as his lineage. Every day it was another two or six ‘sessions’ with either Cinder, Salem, Emerald, or Neo, and sometimes her new ‘friends’. Being a man and not denying how good it all felt for his body, especially Neo with her flexibility, Jaune greatly resented being used as cattle.

‘I can’t believe my luck. Maybe there’s hope? By now the others have to have noticed something strange back at Beacon, right?” He asked himself as he sat down on the lavish red and gold bed Cinder provided him, which she also fucks him on every time she’s ‘hungry’. She made sure to have him living in top condition in order to keep his cooperation going, which was funny to him since he was little more than just a tool for her.

Then his door opened up causing his head to turn and two female shaped figures standing in the dimly lit darkness approaching him. To his immense surprise and relief he saw both Yang and Pyrrha standing there with unusual smiles on their faces, then his face went red with surprise and arousal once he saw they were wearing strangely scantily outfits that immediately put wood in his pants. Yang wore a cupless yellow leather bondage outfit consisting of a cupless corset around her torso letting her large DD cup sized tits hang out enticingly. Her mound was exposed between two yellow garter straps connecting the corset to a garter belt and to her long leather leggings. She had a fiery tuft of flaxen golden hair just above her exposed snatch. Her fit beautiful body was laid bare and exposed with a pair of long leather leggings and long leather gloves on her limbs giving her a dominatrix vibe. Pyrrha’s outfit was simpler; she wore a loose red colored lingerie two-piece consisting of a frilly top piece with a trim that held a transparent veil over her D cup sized breasts. The lower piece held nothing but a fluffy trim around the waistband as the portion covering up her mound was so thin it nearly got sucked into her vulva.

Needless to say Jaune was stricken with arousal and curiously pondered their reasons for wearing those outfits, his erection was fully formed within his pants but the excitement and relief of seeing his friends again overrode his common sense for a brief moment. For the smallest of moments he was relieved in believing he was rescued.

“Pyrrha! Yang! You’re here!? Oh I’m so happy to see you! How did you….find...me?” Jaune blurted out then trailed off with enthusiasm dropping once he saw Cinder standing behind them while wearing a certain smile on her face. When he looked back to his friends he noticed something was different about them; the way they looked at him to the what they were wearing, then the cogs began to turn in his head allowing him to figure out that something was indeed with the two girls. The haze of excitement died down and the trio stepped into the room with Cinder closing the door behind them.

Yang and Pyrrha both looked at him like he were a delicious piece of meat ready for eating, they had coy seductive smirks on their faces akin to how Cinder usually carries herself. Something completely out of character for either of them. Pyrrha stepped forward first with breasts bouncing lightly with each step and embraced Jaune with arms wrapping around his neck and lips placing themselves onto his in a steamy loving kiss.

“Mmmfp! Hhmmmm.” He moaned out in surprise then felt his body relax and go slightly slack within her arms. Pyrrha’s warm and strong body held him close with breasts pressing up against his shirt covered chest while a leg hiked up and wrapped around one of his ankles

She hummed blissfully in soft moans with eyes closed as she started working her mouth into his lips tasting everything Jaune was. She squeezed, twisted, and sucked his lips into her own giving him the full experience of oral pleasures after Salem’s corruption of mind,body, and soul, also filled her  with sexual knowledge to use. Her soft warm lips caressed and sucked his apart in a loving make out session before suddenly becoming aggressive with her tongue forcing itself into Jaune’s very throat surprising him.

‘This feels so good….! But this isn’t how Pyrrha is! What’s going on here? Is it another one of Emerald’s illusions again?!’ Jaune thought in panic and tried feebly to break off by he felt Yang behind him pushing her well-endowed body into his back from behind with arms wrapping around his waist and face kissing along his neck.

Jaune mewled as he felt the blonde nibble strongly along his neck to the point of leaving marks with her teeth, he didn’t know how or why these two were acting this way but that look on Cinder’s face told him everything he needed to know. They were different somehow, changed, and not the usual friends from Beacon he remembered them being. Between heated tongue invading kisses from Pyrrha Jaune tried to speak out.

“What...mmhh….did you….hooah...do to them?” He asked till Yang grabbed his head and turned it so she could slide her own tongue aggressively down his throat making him shudder in growing arousal. Yang hummed pleasantly in his mouth as her tongue slowly whirled around inside tasting all of Jaune completely while Pyrrha tore his clothing from his chest exposing his nicely muscled body.

“Oh, I didn’t do anything. Salem did, by my orders of course, but they are in fact ‘awakened’ to their inner darknesses now, my little pet. The famed Champion and blonde biker over there were in search of you attempting to stage a  rescue, I had my loyal subordinates Neo and Emerald bring them in so I could awaken them to their true selves. All it needed was my former master’s corruptive aura to invert their do-gooder natures, thus you have two morally bankrupt girls here ready to get their taste of you and keep you entertained during your time here.” Cinder revealed earning a mortified look of surprise from Jaune before Pyrrha and Yang broke off from him in order to push him onto the bed and descend upon him.

“N-no….! Y-you brainwashed them! You monster!” He accused while scrambling back against the bed as Yang and Pyrrha crawled onto it with hungry looks in their dazzling lilac and green eyes.

“That’s a rather crude and childish way to put it, Jaune, but yes I in fact did. I figured you’d be happy with me bringing your friends over to play with you. You were being so mopey and depressed at your new life that I figured you needed two loyal sex slaves to help keep your spirits. I’m still waiting for that ‘thank you’ by the way.” Cinder addressed and started walking over to him with sashaying hips while undressing. Her red dress came down off of her elegant voluptuous body and her shoes bounced off her feet with bra and panties following behind.

Her beautiful prime body became entirely nude in no time flat revealing her delectable hourglass figure complete with nicely formed breasts and wide ample hips. Pyrrha took that as her cue to lift up the veil covering up her breasts showing Jaune her bountiful D-cup breasts for the first time ever. She was bashful yet held a seductive stare when looking at him. Yang simply grabbed onto his pants and practically tear them off of his body along with his boxers fully exposing his erect and twitch twelve-inch length making the girls salivate once they saw it.

“No...you two are being controlled! This isn’t you! You’re no-”

“Save your breath, Jaune. Their natures have been entirely inverted to suit my militant needs and to suit your romantic ones. Now you have two ‘playmates’ here to keep you company forever and your body plentiful for harvesting. So keep that mouth of yours shut and just lay back enjoying their bodies along with mine.” Cinder said with a firm dominating tone in her silky sexy voice, her eyes brimmed with power as Pyrrha and Yang finished tearing his clothing off of his body.

Jaune laid back reluctant to give in yet helpless to do anything else. Pyrrha was the first to throw herself at his naked masculine body and latch her hungry mouth onto the head of his meat sucking it with tight pursed lips. With wet moan she started sucking it slowly and gingerly into her mouth while making Jaune breathe raggedly in pleasure against his will. Her hands then wrapped around the bottom half of his length with fingers curling around the hilt allowing her to start stroking Jaune’s dick in earnest while keeping her lips latched on the top. Her fingers were soft and her hand held a firm grip around his base hilt as Pyrrha gradually picked up the pace of her hands stroking his member making it throb in pulsating arousal.

“Hey now, don’t leave me out completely, P-money. I want a taste of Loverboy’s man meat myself too you know.” Yang added with a playful tone and crawled toward the foot of the bed and knelt with Pyrrha. Yang wrapped her lips around the center of his shaft and started gingerly sucking on his length with juicy soft lips tugging on his phallic skin tasting it making him groan louder.

Jaune leaned his back and moaned in unwilling bliss as the two girls sucked and licked along his tool greedily with hot wet moans of sexual hunger. Yang was working her head sideways between Pyrrha and his body, sucking tenderly on his meat while the redhead herself started bobbing her head in short-burst thrusting motions. Pyrrha’s lips swallowed the tip gingerly into her mouth feverishly until she eventually she lowered herself down into his waist in order to swallow in some more.  Jaune whimpered out in blissful groans as his indulged in the carnal delight, but then he felt a third presence loom over his head causing him to open his eyes..

When he did he looked up into the overly familiar sight of Cinder’s neatly groomed yet greatly moistened pair of nether lips bearing down on him from above.

“That’s right, eat me, my young pet. Service me from down there while gorging myself on your delicious member with both of your fallen friends. This is your life now, Jaune, lean back and simply enjoy it.” Cinder cooed seductively and lowered her dripping pussy down upon Jaune’s face forcing him to open up his mouth and suck on her labia with tongue prodding into her snatch in order to breathe. Cinder moaned heartfully as she felt him work his mouth on her mound, tasting and tonguing every sensitive part of her womanhood causing her ripples of great pleasure to course throughout her body. She held her head up in the air mewling with satisfaction with eyes closed in bliss and mouth hanging agape letting out pleasured moans.

Down below, Pyrrha and Yang altered their joint fellatio by having both of them work their wet hungry lips along the sides of his meaty length. Jaune groaned in sensitive pleasurable reaction from underneath Cinder’s warm body as he felt their spongy moist lips slide back and forth in slow suctions along his length. The girls hummed together in carnal bliss as they sucked and slurped Jaune’s twitching length together for several minutes, despite internally agonizing that his friends have been corrupted into being like ‘her’ Jaune  found himself succumbing more and more into the realm of bodily bliss to keep his mind off things.

Pyrrha gingerly pursed her lips along his phallic skin and slid herself up to the head once again in order to swallow in the bulbous girth of the tip into her mouth. Deciding to push it deeper she worked her head further down onto it nudging Yang out of the way, but the blonde brawler was a good sport and settled for sucking on Jaune’s enlarged balls from below. He winced and groaned even louder as he felt Yang wrap her juicy tight lips around one of them while fondling the other with her hand. Her soft fingers worked gingerly at massaging it while her lips sucked on the other gingerly with tongue running around it.

It was an insanely sensitive form of pleasure that had Jaune’s erection throbbing within both of their mouths. Pyrrha slid her head further till she reached halfway and found herself blocked by Cinder’s lips leaning over to suck a part of his shaft into her mouth. All at once all three females attacked Jaune’s length with their lips and tongues putting him in a myriad of sexual stimulation and continued simultaneously working his meat until they felt it throbbing.

After minutes of feeling all three of them suck,  slurp, and nibble on his meat Jaune started subtly bucking his hips upward resulting in his ejaculation! Pyrrha and Cinder kept themselves sealed there with Pyrrha having half of his dick inside her mouth when he erupted. Her green eyes shot wide open in surprise once she felt his cum splash down her throat! The pearly white essence glowed with divine essence causing her tastebuds to light up like fireworks as she chugged everything down. Cinder and Yang could feel the throbbing pulsations of his length pumping the redhead’s gullet with seed until the former nudged the redhead off in order to have her own share. Yang quickly rose her head up to taste it as well leaving Pyrrha to kneel back relishing the taste of his cum inside her mouth.

Yang and Cinder worked their hungry tongues greedily along his cum spackled member, his aura glowed bright giving it life again and causing Jaune to become fully solid as they cleaned him of his cum. Cinder had an abundant amount of it pooled in her mouth while Yang slowly licked it off of her fingers with delectable sighs of tastiness.

“Delicious always is.” Cinder commented after grinding her mound along Jaune’s face forcing him to burrow his tongue in deeper tasting her vaginal juices. She bit her lower lips in an orgasmic expression while Pyrrha finished gulping down his essence and feeling the essence of divinity flow into her body granting her immortality. Yang murmured tastefully too as she ingested the rest of her share and felt her body brim with life energy.

Cinder started rolling her hips along his face with increasing friction bringing herself ever close to cumming while the girls wrapped their hands around Jaune’s dick jerking him off. He groaned and twisted about underneath feeling his member twitch energetically in sharp arousal again. Cinder’s mound pressed and squished against his lips rubbing her juicy vaginal lips constantly into his open mouth. He tasted and gorged himself on it for minutes on end till he felt Cinder clench her legs around him from underneath his neck and wail out in climax.

“Hhaa ahhhhh!” Cinder howled out with a blissful sex crazed smile as she felt her pussy gush and spritze Jaune’s face full of her juices. Lapping them up so he doesn’t drown Jaune sucked and licked everything including her throbbing mound making her shudder in ecstasy before eventually getting off.

He was  left panting with face messy in her fluids till Pyrrha and Yang crawled over to him and started licking up his face tasting her. Yang captured his lips into her mouth resulting into a frenzied tongue swallowing make out session that him moaning tearfully at his pleasurable torment.

Cinder chuckled softly as she hung back and watched the two former huntresses take turns in making out with their blonde lover.

“Learn to enjoy it, Jaune. If you want I can always grab the others and bring them here to join you in bed. That little reaper Ruby Rose, the frosty princess you used to have a crush, the White Fang traitor with the dark hair, and lastly your other redheaded teammate. They could all be  yours so long as you cooperate and allow me to continue using your exquisite body and Divine Essence to my needs.” Cinder addressed furthering Jaune’s despair knowing that his friends weren’t safe.

But his mind was occupied by Pyrrha’s lips  sucking on one of his nipples as both girls roamed their hands down his chest feeling him up.

“Think about it. Have fun, girls. I’ll be watching to make sure he doesn’t come inside each of you too much and give you power rivaling mine. Otherwise I’d have to kill you.” Cinder added causing yang and Pyrrha to turn back with dark seductive smile and nod in understanding.

“Yes, Mistress.” Both said before Yang got up and positioned herself in cowgirl position and placed her body down on top of Jaune’s waist ready to impale herself on his dick.

Jaune peered over from Pyrrha’s head looking to see the beautiful big breasted blonde slide her nether lips down onto the head of his length. She pushed herself down encasing her pussy on his erection causing him to groan within Pyrrha’s mouth.

“Hhaahh! Ooh Loverboy! Yes!” Yang cried out in ecstasy as she felt more of his massive length burrow wetly into her snatch. The insertion made squelching noises as her walls stretched out to accommodate him, Yang was not technically a ‘virgin’ in the physical sense. Training her body rigorously did away with her hymen but up until now she had never actually fucked a man before. Now was a glorious first time for her and she loved feeling Jaune’s phallus push through her walls filling her up. She felt it's head touch the barrier of her cervix and push on into her womb making her cry out in ecstasy again before she started riding. Her hands placed themselves on his waist allowing her to hump her body up and down on his waist in a steady pace of slow bouncing.

The bed creaked and Jaune groaned blissfully around Pyrrha’s frenzied tongue wiggling around in his mouth. Yang’s pussy felt tight, very tight, around his length as she plunged herself onto it riding him in cowgirl position. She rocked back and forth slowly at first then gradually picked up speed causing her to toss her head back moaning lightly in euphoria. Each time she pressed down on it she felt her walls voluntarily squeeze Jaune’s length furthering his sensations while Pyrrha slowly withdrew herself from his mouth leaving him dazed and in a state of bliss.

“Hmm, I should’ve gone first. I have always loved you, Jaune. No matter what people like Cardin or Weiss said I always knew you were special and destined for greatness. Now we are finally here, to be immortal together and love each other for all eternity while serving our new mistress. Oh I love you so much, Jaune!” Pyrrha poured out and rose herself up so she could place her breasts around his face with nipples held against his mouth. “Feed on these, Jaune. I know I saw your mouth water much when you looked at us earlier. Suck on them to your heart’s content!”

Jaune’s eyes were a little wide with fright seeing how personality completely did a 180 from it used to be. He remembered her being more wholesome and perfect with a loving and sweet personality, now all of it was turned on its head with Pyrrha lusting after him openly as per Cinder’s design. Yet Jaune himself could not resist his more primal urges and opening his lips to suck on both of her nipples being squeezed into her mouth.

“Nngghh! HHhhoaaahh!” Pyrrha let out after tossing her head back. The feeling of Jaune’s lips pursing around her tits caused her indescribable bliss making her grind her waist along his chest in arousal. She continued grinding along his body while Yang bounced frenziedly down onto his at the same time.

Jaune remorsefully tasted and chewed Pyrrha’s nipples into his face while she humped herself energetically along his torso. Jaune was being attacked sexually in tandem with the girls groovin themselves pleasurably along his body. Yang’s body humped and bounced without restraint and her nails raked the skin of his abdomen while her snatch noisily squelched around his length.

Bed creaking loudly, girls moaning noisily, and Cinder watching gleefully as Jaune was in the center of it all feeling absolute carnal stimulation.

“Hhah! Ooh yeah! Mnh! Mngh! Mmmnnnn! I feel like I’m gonna cum soon, Loverboy. Better be ready to fill me up with that sweet magical spunk you have inside  of you.” Yang declared as Pyrrha let go of her tits and removed them from Jaune’s face in order to get up and straddle it like Cinder did earlier but in straightforward cowgirl style.

Before he could speak out in protest he was smothered by his partner’s wet and warm mound pressing into his lips. Pyrrha started grinding her waist enthusiastically along his face feeling his lips suck and nibble tenderly on her snatch. She let out a loud shrill groan of sensation as she felt Jaune’s tongue burrow hungrily into her cunt tasting her. The redhead rolled and swayed her hips matching Yang’s pace as the latter frenziedly bounced wilder on Jaune’s body feeling him breach deep with member pushing into her very womb.

The bed creaked louder and more noisily as this continued for some time, Cinder ran her own hands along her naked body feeling herself up and masturbating to the scene. Eventually Yang’s hopping form started rolling her hips along his body more slowly and with strong rocking motions. Soon she stopped and tossed her head back shuddering and moaning loudly as her orgasm overtook her.

“Aaaaghh!” She cried out in bliss and felt his member pulsate and pump deeply inside her throbbing quirm! Yang’s vaginal muscles squeezed and milked Jaune’s length furiously causing him to cum directly inside her with thick viscous ropes of sperm flooding into her depths!

Yang squealed out in climax and felt her body tremble orgasmically with pussy squeezing the ‘milk’ out of Jaune’s length sporadically for a full minute.

Once she came down from her high she let out a sigh of sexual relief as her body shone in bright divine light. She achieved immortality and would forever remain ‘indoctrinated’ to serve Cinder and her forces.

Pyrrha, upon seeing Yang’s utterly blissful face, felt the hunger rise up inside her body making her more than ready to do the same. Dismounting off of Jaune’s head before she could come Pyrrha pushed Yang off the bed allowing her to lie on the floor sleeping soundly in post-coital bliss with cum oozing out of her stretched cunt.

“Yep, another powerful huntress added to the ensemble.” Cinder musically noted as Pyrrha tugged Jaune to his knees and demanded he plow her doggy style position.

The once proud champion student was on her hands and knees wiggling her rump enticingly at Jaune as he reluctantly grabbed onto her hips and guided his length over to her dripping fresh slit. Pyrrha had a rather depraved hungry look on her face involving her tongue being out due to the anticipation she was filled with. Once she felt Jaune’s member push into her spongy moist folds she let out a sharp squeal of elation and curled her form up like a cat stretching.

“Eeaagghhh! Ooh Jaune!” Pyrrha cried out with eyes watering in happiness as he pushed himself to the hilt inside her body. Jaune winced and groaned deeply at her tightness, his length was buried deep in her womanhood also bereft of a hymen due to training like Yang’s had been.

He fully inserted himself to the wait inside of Pyrrha’s cunt relishing in her tightness and feeling her muscles work down on the rest of it inside. The head of his dick reached her cervix and gently pushed into her womb like it did Yang’s, Pyrrha was positively dripping with happiness and lust and began pumping her body back and forth against Jaune’s hips.

The squelching sounds of his penis plunging into her cunt resounded throughout the room along the smacks of their bodies hitting each other amidst the sexual intimacy between man and woman. Cinder had enough of waiting and sauntered over to her ‘pet’ and knelt by his side with arms around his neck pulling him into a deep tongue sucking kiss.

Jaune didn’t like this, his body, he hated this woman who corrupted his friends, she didn’t care. He saw no way out of his fate and Cinder saw a plaything to milk and have sex with for all eternity while Jaune inwardly wept at his misfortune. Heck, part of him was still very haunted by the sex he had with Salem, he’ll never forget those haunting red eyes peering at him with lust.

Shutting his eyes and groaning subtly he continued to buck against Pyrrha’s rear noisily fucking her pussy while making her moan out his name. The bed creaked as he kept at it for an untold amount of time, Cinder continued making out with him and tasting his tongue inside of her throat, and Pyrrha simply continued groaning with a sexually delirious expression on her face as she had cum numerous times already.

“Ahh! Aahn! Oohhhh!” Pyrrha howled out with face delirious with sexual frenzy as she rampantly rocked herself back and forth against his body in wet loud slaps of bodily flesh.

Jaune felt himself subconsciously give in to the frenzied moment of intimacy and start hammering into Pyrrha’s body more roughly making Pyrrha groan out in elation as her buttocks slapped rapidly into his waist. The smacking noises between their bodies escalated to frenzied levels as Jaune started groaning louder by the minute, he felt Pyrrha’s walls suck tightly on his meat pushing him ever closer to releasing inside of her and cementing her fate with immortality. Cinder watched with titillated excitement as she nibbled affectionately along his jawline while rubbing her hands up his pecs.

A few more minutes of nonstop rutting followed until Jaune bucked hard into Pyrrha’s pussy several more times before halting and tossing back his head with a deep loud groan. He cried out in orgasmic bliss and felt his member throb and pulsate violently before pumping out thick ropes of semen straight into Pyrrha’s pussy!

She curled up and arched herself back feeling herself shudder orgasmically in bliss while holding onto Jaune’s neck from behind as cum poured into her depths. Cinder watched in awe as her body glowed in a bright golden sheen granting her immortality like all the rest. Pyrrha shook and shuddered with an utterly blissful smile on her face as she slowly came down from her orgasmic high feeling Jaune’s cum splash inside of her body as she collapsed into a blissfully satisfied state.

Jaune laid back onto Cinder’s thighs being used as a pillow after he plopped his stick fluid spackled length from his partner’s depths with a heavy sigh.

“Mmm, don’t worry, Jaune. If it’s loneliness that has you down in the dumps then perhaps I can bring over all your other friends. Ozpin can’t stop me, Salem can’t stop me, I can do anything I want now and it’s all thanks to you.” Cinder cooed and leaned down kissing his lips and feeling him despair despite the warmth of the raven-haired beauty locking his lips tenderly with hers.

********

Outside the room of Jaune there was Emerald standing watch as a line of female White Fang grunts, random Faunus women pulled into their ranks, and other random women. Some of whom were bandits.

At the start of the line there was Raven Branwen and a tomboyish pixie cut wearing woman with bright blue eyes standing there facing Emerald.

“We want our turns next, then we’ll talk to Cinder about allying with her.” Raven said in a business like tone with Vernal nodding in agreement with her.

 

**End of Chapter**

**To be continued….**

 

AN:This has been for Samuel Vera, super very sorry this was months later, but hope it pleases. Enjoy and thanks for supporting me.

 


End file.
